Girl Talk
by Blueberrychills94
Summary: 'Johanna swirled her drink around in her glass and turned to Katniss excitedly. "What's Peeta like in bed?" she asked without hindrance. Katniss choked on her drink.' When Katniss is invited to her first ever girls night in, things get weird as she partakes in 'girl talk'. Something she had thought would be innocent enough, but turns out to be much more worse than expected.


**A/N: Characters in this one shot, mainly Katniss, are written slightly OOC to match the context of the story. As we all know, the canon Katniss would probably never open her mouth about such topics, but this one shot is just for fun! It's rated M for graphic discussion and some course language :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

 **Girl Talk**

 **By Blueberrychills94**

Katniss had never been to a girls' night in before. Before the rebellion, Gale had been her only friend, and their priority had always been to feed their families. When Katniss heard of girls' nights in she had always thought of the gaggle of blonde girls from the Merchant businesses that always stood at the school gates on weekday afternoons after class. They always had their skirts pinned up high and once or twice someone would disappear with a boy to the slag heap. Due to this, Katniss had never been interested in seeking the company of a friend that was a girl. Besides, she had had Primrose. Despite being younger than her, her sister had always been her friend as well as her sibling.

So when Annie visited District 12 while her apartment in 4 was being renovated and Delly invited Katniss to her house for a girls' night in with Annie and Johanna, Katniss didn't know what to do with it. Of course, she was excited to see an old friend who hadn't returned to 12 after the war ended and instead emigrated straight back to 4 with some of the refugees from District 13, but that didn't stop the pretence of the meeting unnerving Katniss. Of course, it had been a decade since the rebellion had ended and Katniss was by no means as uptight or worrisome as she had been in those days, but that didn't stop her feeling slightly jarred by the possibility of experiencing something she had never really considered before.

Well, to be fair, she was twenty-eight years old now. Maybe this was just an experience that was going to happen sometime. As well as this, Peeta seemed sort of excited himself by the idea of Katniss going out for a night. Not because he wanted rid of her, of course, more because every time they went out, they had gone out together as a couple, and it was about time they had gained some independence. Thom and Tax had actually been pushing Peeta to go out some weekend with them for a 'lad's night out', but Peeta had never done it because he still wasn't comfortable leaving Katniss alone at night after all this time. So when Katniss accepted Delly's invitation, Peeta took the opportunity himself to go out as well. It would be good for them, really, and they both knew it.

So that was how Katniss ended up on Delly's doorstep Friday night. Katniss guessed that Delly had offered Annie the spare room for the duration of her stay.

Haymitch had offered to give Katniss a bottle of wine to bring with her, but she had declined the offer. She didn't know if the other girls drank, but some of Haymitch's stuff was pretty strong and the last thing Katniss wanted to be responsible for was unintentionally knocking them out with her old mentor's hard liquor. Besides, with Johanna being in attendance, Katniss could already bet that alcohol was going to be present.

Katniss only had to knock three times before the door was thrown open. Delly stood in the threshold, that same old smile on her face. She looked so different yet so similar at the same time. Same eyes; same smile; same hair style; but more matured. Like everyone else that Katniss had known before or during the rebellion, Delly looked more well-fed and much healthier than she had in 13.

"Katniss, I'm so glad you could make it!" Delly squealed, lurching out into the chilly night to encompass Katniss in a hug.

"Well, considering the fact that she hasn't seen ya in ten years, it would be shitty as hell if she hadn't!" A familiar voice called from inside. Johanna.

Johanna bounced around the Districts of the new Panem as she pleased and had visited 12 a frequent amount of times. She made sure to always drop by Katniss and Peeta's house for a chat (even if the woman's uncensored brain never failed to catch Katniss off guard) and she had even developed a friendship with Haymitch, who she would visit on occasion for a drink.

Delly led Katniss through to her living room. After having loaned such a large hand to the rebuilding of the District after the rebellion, Delly had managed to obtain one of the empty Village houses for herself. They didn't call it the Victor's Village anymore. Finnick's revelation of what truly happened to those who won the Games made referring to those who emerged alive as Victors almost an insult.

As predicted, Johanna was slouched in an armchair in Delly's living room, proving Katniss' suspicions to be true as she cradled a bottle of beer between her knees. Ripper now had her own liquor store, a business which thrived from day one since alcohol was no longer banned and she was in no danger by openly selling, as long as it wasn't to minors. When Katniss was a kid, she would never have dreamed of 12 having the businesses it did now. Off licenses; restaurants; even a park just on the off road between the Merchant and Seam sectors of the District. The past decade had been a product of hard work and it was obvious through how the District now thrived.

"Do you leave your house at all?" the girl from 7 demanded.

"Yes," Katniss answered indignantly.

"I'm kind of relieved you're past that recluse-hood stage," Delly admitted. "It was rather worrying."

"But completely understandable." Annie appeared from the kitchen, carrying a six pack of beer and a long necked bottle of wine. Similarly, to Delly, Annie still looked like the girl Katniss had last seen in the Capitol, only slightly older.

For the first six months after Katniss came home from the Capitol, she didn't leave her house. That was not an exaggeration. Not one finger passed through the threshold of her door. It took seeing Peeta plant the primroses outside, and a lot of pushing from Greasy Sae and pulling from Haymitch, to convince her to finally go out. Katniss was relieved she was past that recluse stage as well. If she hadn't gotten over it, she would never have rekindled her relationship with Peeta, and that was one of the main things that still kept her going to this day.

"I'm different now," Katniss assured Delly. "In fact, I'd go as far as to say that I'm better."

Katniss did feel like she was a lot better now. She didn't think there would ever be a point where she would be completely content with her life. If she had the choice, she wouldn't suffer the nightmares or the PTSD-induced flashbacks but she could not complain with where she now stood. She had a roof over her head; caring friends; a father figure just next door; albeit disjointed contact with her mother but contact all the same; and a warm bed which she got to share every night with who had to be the most loving and kind man she would ever meet. Not a lot of people could say they had that.

"How's Dylan, Annie?" Katniss asked.

Annie's entire face lifted, just at the mere mention of her son. "He's doing fantastic," she said. "He's staying with some friends back home for the week while I'm here. I didn't want to pull him out of school just to drag him up here anyways."

Katniss sometimes thought of Dylan as one of, if not _the_ , first child of the new world. He was born completely free of the chains of Snow or Coin or the corrupt government, and got an opportunity to brave the country that Paylor was building and go through the motions of the new laws put in place.

"Enough with this pussy shit, this is supposed to be a fun night, not a soccer mum meet up," Johanna declared, straightening herself in the armchair and slamming her bottle of beer down onto the coffee table with finality.

"Then . . . what?" Katniss asked, seating herself on the opposite armchair. "I've never been to a girls' night in before."

"You know, I'd ask you why but somehow I think I already know the answer," Johanna answered. "You didn't strike me as the socialite when I first saw your face on T.V."

"I kept to myself," Katniss honestly admitted. "In fact, it looked way more appealing to do that than stand in huddles with Merchant girls outside school."

"What is it with you people and Merchant and Seams?" Johanna frowned. "You were the poorest District, how in the hell did you guys manage to segregate yourselves even further?"

Delly, being the only Merchant in the room to defend her side, immediately jumped in. "The Merchants ran the businesses, like Peeta's family and the bakery, and my own family and the shoe store. We weren't any more well off than the Seam citizens, who worked in the Mines Monday to Saturday, since all the money went to the Capitol."

Katniss herself had no problem admitting that the Merchant and Seam sectors of the District pre-rebellion had always had warped views of one another. They never understood what the other side went through, yet behaved towards one another like they did. It was pretty mixed up, and if she hadn't learned from Peeta that the Merchants didn't get what they sold then she would probably have continued to believe the misconceptions for who knew how long.

"You didn't keep wholly to yourself, though, Katniss," Delly pointed out. "There was Gale."

Katniss rolled her eyes. Gale. God, she hadn't heard from him in years. She knew it had a lot to do with what happened during the final hours of the rebellion, and the fact that he had no idea whether he had played a part in it or not, but she had always expected some sort of extension of contact from him. Even her mother eventually made an effort. Maybe Gale felt too guilty. Or maybe he just couldn't be bothered.

"Gale," Johanna said, as if tasting the word on her mouth, "now _that_ was a whole lot of man. Too bad he turned out to be a piece of cowardly shit."

"I never liked him," Delly confessed, sitting down beside Annie on the sofa and yanking a beer bottle out of the six pack.

"Why's that?" asked Katniss.

Delly shrugged. "I would be lying if it didn't start off as second hand hatred from Peeta," she admitted.

Despite herself, this made Katniss smirk a little. Now that she and Peeta had been romantically involved for over half a decade, she was able to find enjoyment in things he used to do, such as the juvenile behaviours he expressed in his younger years. In fact, she would be more than interested to hear what sort of stuff her boyfriend got up to when he was a kid. Would certainly be amusing and helpful for later use.

"What sort of second hand hatred?" Johanna grinned, glad that they were now getting into the meatier conversation.

Putting on her best low, male voice, Delly said, "I bet that Gale guy is a real douche. Katniss deserves better than that guy. I would burn another loaf of bread just to smack it off his head and I'm sure it would bounce right back to me." She grinned, returning to her regular voice again. "Of course, only part of it was from Peeta. When Gale started taking a different girl to the slag heap every other week it became hard to keep a fair judgment on the guy."

Annie's eyebrows shot to her hairline. " _Slag_ heap?" she asked.

Katniss took the liberty of explaining, having been aware of Gale's heap escapades even before she really knew him that well. "It's where teens went to . . ." she tried to think of a polite way to put it.

"Fuck?" Johanna finished, her famous subtly shining like a star.

"Yeah, to put it bluntly."

Johanna snorted. "We had a place like that in 7. There was this big ass oak tree that was centuries old just on the outskirts of our village and kids used to use the trunk's girth as a means of hiding to get busy," she said. "It worked. I lost my virginity behind old oaky."

Katniss wondered how Johanna was so comfortable with talking about things like that. Now that she had an active sex life of her own, Katniss couldn't imagine just declaring, without having to be asked, that she lost her virginity in Peeta's house while her plumbing was being fixed during a storm. Then again, it wasn't too much of a shock that Johanna had no problem doing this, since she had always been more loud mouthed and outspoken anyways.

"I lost mine to Finnick on the beach," Annie surprised them by putting forward. Despite it having been ten years, it had been obvious that they had been slightly apprehensive about bringing up Finnick because they weren't sure how Annie was coping. It seemed very well, since she was able to bring such a thing up without a single flinch.

Delly whistled. "During the day?" she asked.

"At night, obviously," Annie answered.

"Under the moonlight?" Johanna crooned, clasping her hands together.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Beside a bush, actually. It was the night before the reaping for the 70th Games," she said. "Kind of ironic, huh?"

Annie had been reaped for the 70th Games. That was also the year that Finnick was deemed old enough to be 'consumed' by the masses in the Capitol. Katniss only knew this because she remembered the first ever story coming out about him being with a Capitol woman was when he had been mentoring Annie. Fate worked in weird ways, but despite it seeming rather gruesome, Katniss knew that Finnick wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He got to be with Annie first, and thusly she held his true feelings, not any of the Capitol patrons.

"You don't mind talking about him anymore?" Delly tentatively asked.

Annie shrugged with an easy smile. "If I did then his memory would die," she said. "It was hard, at first, but Dylan began to ask about his Dad, and I knew I couldn't keep it from him forever. Since then I've learned to remember the fun times."

"And I'm sure that night on the beach was reeeeeeal fun, am I right?" Johanna teased.

Annie surprised Katniss by snorting with amusement. "If you call losing the condom in the sand and getting the inside of it full of the grains then, sure, it was so fun," she said.

"Finnick lost the condom?" Delly chuckled.

"He was not as sexually provocative all the time as you were led to believe, trust me," Annie grinned. "He could be a bumbling fool just like the rest of us."

Katniss could visualise Finnick on the beach with Annie, getting so flustered that he dropped their protection into the sand and had to go digging for it. It was sweet, but sort of melancholy at the same time. It wouldn't take long before he had no choice but to learn the ropes of those types of interactions. However, Katniss was still glad that Annie had that memory to hold onto. Happy. Untainted. Just for her.

"I was only seven when Finnick won his Games but I remember having the biggest crush on him when I was a pre-teen," Delly admitted. She popped the cork on the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass of it. "Pretty much like every other girl in the country."

"Finnick was always a good friend of mine," Johanna said, "I think he was the one guy who grossed me out to think about screwing."

This caught Katniss' attention. "The only guy?" she asked.

Johanna flipped her hair back from her face, a wolfish grin besmirching her features. "Jealous, are we?"

It weirded Katniss out to think about anyone thinking about Peeta like that, especially since he was now her boyfriend (arguably more so than that), but she knew it was rather naïve of her. Victors were fetishized for the second they won the Games, there were probably plenty of people who dreamed of sleeping with her as well over the course of the year between the 74th and 75th Games, Peeta also being no exception. It was rather odd to think about, really. So she chose not to.

"No," Katniss said nonchalantly. "I have no reason to be."

"Peeta used to be insanely jealous of Gale," Delly helpfully added in. "It's only natural. Like a sort of . . . evolutionary instinct to protect the genes we most wish to join with."

This made Katniss snicker with amusement. She knew if she asked him, Peeta would have no qualms with telling her about his jealousy towards Gale when they were younger. In fact, he had more so admitted it to her already. She took the bottle of wine from Delly when she offered it to her and poured herself a glass. She was actually enjoying herself, which she hadn't expected to do.

"Aww, just picture it! Little Mockingjay babies!" Annie cooed.

"The babes of the rebellion," Johanna corrected.

Delly took a thoughtful sip of her wine before lowering her glass and declaring, "Toast babies."

This made the three girls explode into laughter, and even Katniss couldn't stop grinning. She'd have to tell Peeta that one, he enjoyed his bread puns. Mainly because there's only a certain amount of bread jokes you can handle before you have to assume the 'if you can't beat them, join them' attitude.

"So, don't keep us in suspense," Johanna said as Katniss took her first sip of wine.

"Suspense of what?" Katniss asked over the lip of the glass.

Johanna swirled her drink around in her glass and turned to Katniss excitedly. "What's Peeta like in bed?" she asked without hindrance. Katniss choked on her drink, her eyes widening in shock at the intrusive question.

"What?!" Katniss exclaimed, punching her chest in a hilarious manner to cough up the wine residue stuck in her oesophagus.

Johanna blinked, chocolate eyes sparkling with deceptive innocence. "What's Peeta like in bed?" she repeated.

"Why do you want to know?!" Katniss asked, her voice having gone hilariously high.

The woman from 7 shrugged. "Call me curious. Besides, this is what girl talk is. We share secrets, mainly sexual ones. It's for fun. I'm not expecting you to tell me bread boy's deep, dark fetishes-if he even has any-I'm just asking what it was like to finally bed the baker."

Katniss looked to Delly, who was scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested too," the blonde girl admitted. Annie smiled, confirming her own curiosity as well. God, since when did they get so nosey?

Putting her glass down on the coffee table, so she didn't spill any of it over Delly's carpet, Katniss brushed the loose hairs back from her face and said, "It's . . . good."

This made Johanna burst out laughing. " _Good_?"

"What do you want me to say? That it's _bad_?!" Katniss answered back.

"We want details," Johanna chuckled. She shifted forward to the edge of the cushions and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "I know, I know, we'll help. Like a twenty questions quiz." Delly was already straightening up, as if preparing herself for her own questions. Annie looked like she was prepared to listen, her curiosity seeming to be more on the mild interest path than the thirsty for knowledge side.

Katniss eyed Johanna wearily, wondering what sort question was going to be her first. Knowing Johanna, it wasn't going to be lenient. Why did they want to know about her sex life? Was it because for years she was known as the pure, innocent girl on fire and now that she had finally 'bedded the baker' it was of public interest? Well, semi-public. Of the interest of her friends, anyways.

"When did you first do it?" asked Johanna.

Katniss couldn't even keep eye contact with Johanna for three seconds. She leaned back in her seat and focused her eyes on a point just above Johanna's slightly longer curls. "His house. My kitchen had flooded during a really bad storm and I had to stay at his place for a week while it was getting fixed."

"Who initiated it?" Delly enquired.

Katniss' face flushed. "This is ridiculous," she said.

"Only if you make it so," Johanna teased. "It's actually one of the most natural things in the world."

"Yeah, and most private," Katniss answered.

"Tell that to the people in the slag heap . . ." Delly said under her breath.

Katniss sighed. "We didn't just _do_ it. We couldn't. We had to talk about it for weeks beforehand. Both of us were still in fragile places when it happened," she said. "He was worried about having a flashback in the moment and tried to . . ." She nodded her head, hoping that they got the message. "So instead of just sort of"-She did a weird gesture with her hands-"jumping in, we took it slow. Like, bit by bit. Which _then_ cumulated at his place during the storm."

"Bit by bit," Annie repeated. "Sounds like a nice way to go about it. Some people just sort of jump each other and couldn't tell you where, when or why."

"Accused; judged and convicted!" Johanna declared, throwing her hand up into the air with a proud grin. She stood up and padded out into the kitchen, shouting in from the next room, "So when you say bit by bit, you mean . . .?"

"The stuff you do before the actual . . . doing it," Katniss replied, trying to be as vague as she possibly could.

Johanna returned with a bowl of chips, setting up her own gossip nest. "Hands; oral; dirty talk? I need a bit more than that," she said.

Katniss let her head fall against the backrest and closed her eyes. "Two out of three," she admitted, her face feeling like it had caught fire.

"Being . . . ?" Delly prompted.

"First two."

Johanna, seeming to be the conductor of this conversation, said, "So you jerked his dick and he ate your pussy or vice versa?"

Katniss' head jumped off the backrest and she stared at Johanna with an alarmed expression. "How can you be so blunt?" she asked with disbelief.

"Years of practice," Johanna beamed.

Shaking her head, Katniss sighed reluctantly. "You're right. The first one."

Johanna's teeth practically shone in her mouth. "I fucking knew it. I said to myself, a guy who can talk so much crap off the top of his head better be able to put that tongue to use in other ways."

This made Katniss groan and she rubbed a hand over her face as it continued to burn like hot coals. In truth, Johanna was right. She still remembered how it felt when Peeta first ate her out. How he'd made sure she was comfortable on the bed before doing anything. How she had stripped off her own shorts and panties, and how his eyes had shone with admiration when he first saw her bared self. How that gaze had filled her with warmth. How she held fistfuls of his hair in her hands as he seemed to somehow work magic with that stupidly talented mouth of his, always remaining in control of the situation.

Delly ran her finger over the rim of her wine glass. "I always took him to be a giver. Like, he never let me repay him for things he did for me," she explained. "Even if it was something as simply paid back as a shoelace."

Katniss chewed on the inside of her mouth. "He tries to be . . ."

"And?" Johanna prompted.

"I don't let him."

Both she and Peeta had been inexperienced when they first started being intimate. They were working purely on suppressed hormones (oppression and rebellion didn't really provide opportunity to act upon teenage lust) and had to work a rhythm out on their own. Peeta had tried to use this to his advantage for a while, constantly giving to Katniss but not letting her return it back. Until one day, Katniss snapped and forced him to show her how to get him off. It sounded odd but she could have easily have seen him being happy pleasuring her for the remainder of his days without making her give it back.

"That reminds me of when you were threatening him in the Games," Annie said. "When he wouldn't eat the soup because he was so ill and you had to blackmail him with kisses."

Katniss smiled to herself. The situation had oddly been kind of similar (minus imminent death and blood poisoning). She'd bribed him with kisses and sweet nothings. And a kind-of-maybe-sort-of threat that he wouldn't be allowed to touch her until he stopped trying to act like Saint Peeta and told her how to do the same for him. It worked. Eventually.

"Top or bottom?" Johanna pressed on.

Katniss rubbed the bridge of her nose. She took a long drink before asking, "What?"

Johanna sighed heavily. "Who's back is on the mattress and who's knees are on the mattress?"

"It varies. For the most part I'm below him, but Peeta's bad leg means he has to sometimes be lying down."

Katniss didn't like to admit it out loud, but she could understand why men enjoyed being the one on top. It felt empowering to have that sort of control over another, and sometimes she found herself hoping for Peeta's bad leg to play up just so they could turn over. Of course, she still immensely enjoyed being on her back, in fact in a way she enjoyed both equally. Being submitted to or being the submissive were both just as pleasurable.

"Guys like being on their backs sometimes," Johanna said flippantly, "they like having tits in their faces."

Delly inhaled her wine and had to cough it back out again. Despite having been just as curious, she wasn't well adjusted to Johanna's bluntness either. Annie had turned the colour of tomatoes. It was odd, since all four of them had all had sex, yet three out of four of them couldn't uphold a decent conversation about it.

"I've got a question," Annie piped up, surprising them all. Katniss was relieved, knowing that Annie was a very reserved girl and wouldn't ask anything-"Are you vanilla?"

While Johanna burst into hysterical laughter, Delly and Katniss exchanged confused looks. "What?" Delly took the liberty of asking.

Annie smiled guiltily. "Vanilla. Like . . . plain. Usual. Run-of-the-mill."

"What else is there?" Katniss asked.

"Chocolate chip; mint; bubblegum?" Delly tried.

"She's basically asking if you've done anything adventurous, you losers," Johanna snickered.

Katniss cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "Example?"

This got the cogs in Johanna's brain whirring. "I tied a guy to old oaky and sucked his dick for a cigarette," she said. "I also slept with a woman who liked being spanked like a child and called me mommy."

Delly, despite her red face, threw her card into the fray. "My last boyfriend had a fixation with nipples and liked to clamp mine, does that count?"

"Uh-huh," Johanna grinned. "Did they have the tiny weights on the end?"

Delly nodded. "He liked to tug them." She shrugged. "Didn't actually feel all that bad."

Katniss pulled a face. Why would anyone in their sane mind clamp such a sensitive area? "Didn't that hurt?"

"Oh, yeah," Delly admitted. "But I grew used to it and eventually grew to like it."

Katniss tried to think of anything that she and Peeta had done that could be deemed 'adventurous' but they had honestly never done anything on _that_ level. "Sometimes, when we first started being intimate, Peeta would take the odd attack in his sleep, so for a while the only way he could sleep in peace was if I bound his wrists to the head post of the bed."

Johanna quirked an eyebrow. "And did you ever take advantage of that vulnerable position?" she put on a sultry voice to ask the question.

"No." A voice at the back of Katniss' head accused her of being a liar, but she ignored it. No way she was going to tell them about what happened that time. Besides, it wasn't anything worth recounting. Peeta had been strung up so he couldn't sleep, and he was exhausted, so Katniss helped him relax and he fell right to sleep. Hardly anything odd there.

"Ever done it in the kitchen?" Johanna probed. "Right on the counter where he rolls the dough for his bread?"

That actually made Katniss snort with amusement. "You know the way the Capitol would make models to look like victors sometimes for porn?" she asked. Johanna and Annie nodded, while Delly looked partially alarmed. "Well in the 74th issue of _Hungry for More_ there was a feature on the star crossed lovers, one of the pictures depicting the Katniss and Peeta doppelgangers doing it on a flour covered kitchen counter." Katniss scratched her head and chuckled to herself. Originally, the knowledge that the Capitol had done that with their basic images deeply disturbed her, but now, after so many years, she was able to find the humour in it. "The first thing out of Peeta's mouth when Haymitch showed it to us after the rebellion was 'that's so unhygienic, people cook there'."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Of course he did," she said.

"I asked him when we started being intimate if he would ever consider something like that for curiosity's sake," Katniss admitted, "and he told me that he liked to keep business and pleasure separate."

"Business and pleasure," Annie repeated, sounding almost confused.

"And I thought you were the prude, Katniss," Johanna guffawed.

Truth was, neither of them were prudes anymore, but Katniss wasn't about to admit that to Johanna. Katniss glanced at the clock and, despite it not being too late, decided she wanted to get back to the house. Not because she wasn't enjoying herself but more because she suddenly had a lot on her mind. She wanted to talk to Peeta about something and wanted to be there when he got home. She sighed and stood up. "I better be getting home," she yawned. "It's getting late."

The girls bid her goodbye, continuing their drinking and gossiping without her. Katniss left the house into the cool night air. Stretching her arms and heading down the path towards her house, Katniss felt like she had just run a marathon. Divulging information about one's love life seemed to be quite the exhausting task. Although, it had gotten her thinking about quite a few things. Including her sex life with Peeta. How they never seemed to venture beyond the realm of normal, and never experimented with each other attempted to be adventurous. Why was that? They certainly trusted each other enough . . .

It was dark when she got in, but could see a light spilling out from their bedroom, an indication that Peeta was home. She mounted the stairs and hopped up them two at a time, before nudging their door open and standing in the doorway.

Peeta was reading a book in bed, the bedside lamp being the source of the light. He had a pair of glasses on the end of his nose, which he had bene given last year when mandatory eye exams became a thing. Apparently when he had been at the mercy of his stylists, one of them put something in his eyes to make them bluer, against Portia's orders, and now he was paying the price of it later down the line.

"I didn't think you'd be home so soon," he said, glancing up from his book to smile at Katniss. Just that smile alone did things to her . . .

"Speak for yourself," Katniss replied, lingering in the doorway. "What happened to going out with Thom and Tax?"

"We went out for a bit, but there wasn't much going on. We had a few quiet drinks then went home," Peeta explained.

Katniss stepped into the room and shut the door. She didn't want to beat around the bush about what was on her mind. "Do you think we're vanilla?" she asked.

Peeta frowned, closing his book over and giving his undivided attention to Katniss. "As in . . . ice cream?" he asked.

"Sexually," Katniss said flatly.

"That doesn't help me any."

Katniss sighed. "Like, some people don't mix it up, they just sort of stay in a box. In their comfort zone. They don't do anything different."

"I always figured you preferred your comfort zone," Peeta admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "Because it's . . . well . . . comfortable." He narrowed his eyes skeptically. "What exactly were you girls talking about?"

"Girl talk," Katniss answered. "Apparently it vastly concerns a person's sex life."

This made Peeta chuckle. "Are you sure that's not just Johanna?" he asked

Katniss conceded at that. "It could be. But now that the question has been posed I can't stop thinking about it. Besides, it was Annie who proposed the question of vanilla."

Peeta shook his head, seeming to be mildly amused about this entire conversation. "Why vanilla? Why is it called that? Is there a flavour for each lifestyle?"

"I don't know, apparently it's a common saying," Katniss answered. "I'm sure Johanna lives the life of cookie dough and Delly is mint chocolate chip." Her shoulders sagged. "And we're vanilla."

"And that's . . . bad?"

"It's boring!"

Despite noticing Katniss' sight irritation, Peeta couldn't help snorting with amusement. " _Boring_?!" he exclaimed. "So those multiple orgasms you experience just get tiresome after a while because they're received in the same way?"

Katniss flushed bright red, a scowl burning onto her features. "I know that you know what I'm trying to say!" she declared. "You're just getting amused like the girls did because poor pure Katniss Everdeen still can't talk about sex properly!"

Peeta shook his head, still smiling. "You seem to be doing alright at the moment." He pushed his fingers through his hair and picked at the sticker on the front of his book. "So, since you seem to be freshly sexually awakened, how do you purpose to remedy this sudden distaste for vanilla ice cream?" He was enjoying this too much. Katniss half wanted to smack that ribbing smirk from his face and half wanted to kiss it off.

Katniss crossed the room until she stood at the end of the bed. "Let's do it. Right now," she said.

This caused Peeta to raise his eyebrows with surprise. When he saw that Katniss was dead serious, she could see how his pupils swelled a little with excitement. "You'll need to give me a minute to put my leg back on . . ." he said, jerking to his head at the bedcovers, the absence of his fake leg clear through how they sat.

Katniss' eyes fell on the metal prosthetic limb, which sat where it always did at this time of night, by Peeta's side of the bed. She remembered what they had talked about at Johanna's house, and how it reminded her of how much she enjoyed those respites where Peeta's bad leg meant he had to lie down. _Outside of the box._

Katniss smirked. "Leave it off."

 **A/N: Hi guys! This was just a one shot for funzies to get me back into the Everlark spirit after what feels like forever! I hope you guys got a giggle out of reading it as I got from writing it. Of course, a lot of it is a matter of opinion because nobody knows for sure what led Katniss and Peeta to their first time having sex since it isn't canonically written. However, I hope this interpretation was enjoyable to read :)**

 **Depending on popularity I might make this a collection of one shots but I can't make any promises.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
